juste un tout petit changement
by busard
Summary: Univers alternatif. Et si un événement dans l'enfance de Ennis n'avait pas eu lieu. Qu'est ce que cela aurait changé dans la vie de Ennis ? Ennis/Jack


Voici ma nouvelle fic sur Brokeback mountain. Comme toutes mes autres fics sur ce film, elle se déroule dans un univers alternatif. Désolée si j'ai perturbé mes lecteurs avec ma fic précédente. Cette fic ne contiendra rien de surnaturel, je vous rassure. Bonne lecture.

Juste un tout petit changement

La nuit précédente le jeune Ennis Del Mar avait entendu ses parents se disputer. Bien qu'âgé de seulement neuf ans, le jeune garçon savait que sa mère serait de méchante humeur le lendemain, et qu'il vaudrait mieux pour lui de faire tout ce qu'elle demanderait. C'est pourquoi Ennis ne fit aucun commentaires quand sa mère l'envoya à l'autre bout de la ville pour lui ramener du fil et des aiguilles.

Normalement se serait à la sœur ainée de Ennis d'aller faire ce genre de course, mais Ennis savait fort bien ce qui risquait de lui arriver si jamais il osait dire quelque chose. Une raclée à coup de torchon lui avait suffit, merci bien. Donc il parti à travers champ pour se rendre au village. Et ce faisant il évita de rencontrer son père ce matin là.

Wilhelm Del Mar n'avait jamais été aussi furieux après sa femme. Non seulement elle s'était mise en colère en apprenant que son mari avait prit part au tabassage en règle du vieux pédé de Earl, mais en plus, elle avait éloigné leur plus jeune fils se matin. Wilhelm savait que ce n'était qu'une question d'heures avant que le shérif ne découvre de corps mutilé du vieux Earl. Et Wilhelm avait prévu de montrer à ses deux fils ce qui risquait de leur arriver si jamais ils osaient se détourner du droit chemin.

Wihlelm ne pouvait pas attendre que Ennis rentre pour lui montrer l'affreux spectacle. Connaissant Ennis, il savait que son plus jeune fils prendrait tout son temps au village. Parfois il se demandait comment l'enfant pouvait être de lui. Son autre fils et sa fille étaient bien différents du benjamin de la famille, tant sur le plan physique que mental. Ennis était un rêveur, et il avait besoin de plus de correction que les autres. Mais quoi d'étonnant à cela quand on savait qu'il était le préféré de sa mère. Avec un soupir d'agacement, Wilhelm appela son fils K.E. Au moins l'un de ses fils serait prévenu.

Ennis rentra peu avant le repas de midi. Sachant sa mère de mauvaise humeur, il avait trainé le plus longtemps possible. Il était trop fatigué pour couper à nouveau par les champs et il décida de suivre la route pour retourner chez lui. Avec un peu de chance quelqu'un aurait pitié de lui et le prendrait dans sa camionnette. Ennis était à la moitié du chemin quand il vit la voiture du shérif garée le long de la route. De nombreuse personnes s'étaient rapprochés d'un champ et Ennis voulait savoir ce qui se passait. Mais avant qu'il puisse découvrir ce qui intéressait tant les gens il fut stoppé par le shérif.

John Bannon, shérif de Sage, n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi horrible. Le pauvre vieux Earl n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne, bien au contraire. Il était toujours prêt à rendre service aux autres. Que quelqu'un ai pu lui faire cela rendait le shérif malade. Comme tout le monde il avait entendu les rumeurs comme quoi Earl et Rich étaient plus que de simple partenaires de travail, mais pour sa part il n'avait jamais rien remarqué de bizarre ou d'ambigu dans leurs comportements. La seule chose était que Earl et Rich avaient une ferme prospère, alors que bien d'autres tiraient le diable par la queue.

John vit le jeune Del Mar qui s'approchait, et il se précipita pour empêcher l'enfant de voir cette horreur. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune Ennis et il le détourna de la vision du corps. Il expliqua calmement à l'enfant que Earl avait eu un accident et que ce n'était pas un spectacle pour les enfants. Le shérif constata que le jeune garçon semblait fatigué et il appela son fils ainé qui travaillait avec lui. Il lui ordonna de ramener le jeune Del Mar chez lui. Ennis fut si heureux de monter dans la voiture du shérif qu'il en oublia son envie de voir ce qui était arrivé à Earl.

Quand il rentra chez lui, Ennis vit que son frère K.E semblait malade. Il était tout pâle et il semblait apeuré. Ennis vint donc se placer à coté de sa mère à table. Son père fit une méchante remarque sur le fait que Ennis avait été absent toute la matinée, et qu'il avait beaucoup de corvées en retard. Ennis ne répondit rien, car il savait que si il ouvrait la bouche alors son père déverserait toute sa colère sur lui. Il mangea en silence puis il parti faire ses corvées. Pour lui la vie continua normalement.

K.E fit des cauchemars pendant des mois. Jamais il ne dit à Ennis ce qu'il avait vu ce fameux jour, ni ce que son père lui avait dit. Il avait bien essayé une fois, mais leur mère y avait mis fin avant que K.E ne puisse dire autre chose que le nom de Earl. Puis, le temps passant, K.E ne vit aucune raison de partager ce secret avec son jeune frère. Il se sentait fier que leur père l'ai choisit lui pour lui apprendre cela. Ennis n'avait aucun droit de le savoir.

XXXXXXXXX

Ennis se tenait mal à l'aise dans l'église. Son frère K.E se mariait aujourd'hui et Ennis ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi son frère épousait Mélinda. Bien sur la jeune femme semblait charmante mais Ennis savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas rendre son frère heureux. Mélinda était une fille de la ville, elle détestait la vie au ranch. D'ailleurs K.E avait prit un travail dans l'entreprise du père de Mélinda, laissant Ennis seul.

Bien qu'aimant énormément son frère, Ennis ne se voyait pas vivre en ville et faire un travail de vendeur comme K.E. Il était, au plus profond de lui un homme de la terre et il ne pourrait jamais être plus heureux qu'en travaillant dans un ranch ou au contact des animaux. La mort de leurs parents avait empêcher le jeune Ennis de continuer à aller à l'école malgré ses bons résultats. Il avait du se mettre au travail et il aimait ça. Si un jour il se mariait, alors il serait sur que la femme qu'il épouserait aimerait elle aussi vivre dans un ranch. Mais en aucun cas il n'épouserait une femme qui détesterait la vie du ranch. Et bien sur il n'avait aucune intention de se marier aussi jeune que son frère. Dix-neuf ans était bien trop jeune pour fonder une famille, de cela Ennis était sur.

K. E n'aimait pas Mélinda, du moins pas comme il le devrait. Mais elle avait été la première à accepter de l'épouser. Et cela rassurait K.E d'être marié. Il ne se détournerait pas du droit chemin, car il aurait une femme avec lui. Il rendrait son père fier de lui à nouveau. Et qu'est ce que la perte d'un travail qu'il aimait pour en prendre un autre qu'il détestait pouvait être comparé au sentiment de vivre dans la normalité ? Il n'aimait pas Mélinda mais il apprendrait à l'aimer. Ils auraient des enfants et K.E leur apprendrait à vivre une vie normale, sans déviance d'aucune sorte. C'était comment les choses devaient être.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ennis avait entendu parler de ce travail à Broke back et il s'était empressé d'aller voir si le poste était toujours libre. Non seulement il souhaitait gagner un peu d'argents, mais aussi il voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et l'amie de sa belle-sœur. Mélinda lui avait présenté Alma Beers durant la fête de Noël précédente. Ennis était venu passer Noël chez son frère, et Alma avait aussi été invitée par Mélinda. Depuis près d'un an Mélinda essayait de casé Ennis avec l'une ou l'autre de ses amies. Et jusqu'ici Ennis s'en était bien sorti pour ne pas aller trop loin avec elles. Mais Alma était une autre histoire.

Ennis avait trouvé Alma plutôt jolie, mais sachant qu'elle était amie avec Mélinda il savait qu'elle ne serait pas le genre de femme qu'il recherchait. Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Alma et Mélinda avaient passées la soirée à parler chiffons et nouveautés technologiques. Ennis avait rapidement été perdu dans ce bavardage. Plus il la regardait, et moins Ennis trouvait Alma attirante. Jamais cette femme ne pourrait vivre dans un ranch, de cela Ennis était sur, et donc jamais elle ne pourrait être la personne qu'il souhaitait avoir à ses cotés. Maintenant il n'avait qu'à le lui dire.

Mais Alma avait fait la sourde oreille, et elle était même aller jusqu'à lui voler un chaste baiser sous le gui, ce qui avait rendu Mélinda folle de joie. Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Ennis pour comprendre que toute sa famille s'attendait à ce qu'il demande Alma en mariage. Cela stupéfia Ennis, car il n'avait jamais rien fait qui puisse montrer qu'il avait plus qu'une banale amitié pour Alma. Quand le mois de Mars arriva, K.E prit son frère à part et il lui dit qu'il devrait se dépêcher d'aller demander sa main à Alma car elle avait d'autres prétendants. En son fort intérieur Ennis souhaitait que l'un d'entre eux se déclare au plus vite, car en aucune façon il ne se retrouverait piégé par Alma Beers.

Même à son travail, tout le monde pensait que très bientôt l'annonce des fiançailles serait faite. Alma venait tout les jours lui apporter son repas de midi, et si Ennis était content qu'elle lui amène à manger, il détestait la façon qu'elle avait de se comporter comme si il était à elle. Chaque fois que Ennis tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis, elle faisait la sourde oreille ou bien elle fondait en larme, ce qui énervait grandement Ennis. Vers le mois de Juin, Ennis se retrouva à nouveau sans emploi, et il voyait d'un mauvais œil de devoir aller chez son frère en attendant de retrouver du travail. C'est pourquoi l'annonce pour le travail à Brokeback sembla comme un don du ciel à Ennis.

Ennis ne se serait jamais attendu à découvrir l'amour de sa vie dans ces montagnes. C'est pourtant ce qui lui était arrivé. Un autre jeune homme attendait aussi pour ce travail et tout les deux furent envoyés en haut avec les moutons. Jack et Ennis devinrent rapidement amis. Ils se parlèrent de leurs rêves et de leurs espoirs. Et par une nuit froide ils devinrent plus que des amis. Ennis avait été troublé par ses sentiments, mais il n'avait pas pu les combattre. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait ressentir de telles choses, pas même cette pauvre Alma Beers et son pauvre petit baiser.

Quand le temps vint de redescendre les moutons, ce fut Ennis qui osa demandé à Jack ce qu'il comptait faire durant l'hiver. Jack lui parla d'aller aider ses parents et Ennis ne sut jamais ce qui le poussa à demander si Jack aurait besoin d'aide. Bien sur Jack accepta avec joie. Lui non plus n'avait aucune envie de se séparer de Ennis. Sans hésité Ennis mit son pactage à l'arrière du vieux pick-up de Jack, et tout deux prirent la direction de Lightening Flat.

Le père de Jack se montra être plus horrible que ce que Ennis avait pu pensé. Mais il avait déjà plus de cinquante ans et Jack et Ennis en avait moins de vingt. Tout deux firent front commun contre le vieil homme. Tout ceci aurait pu très mal finir si la mère de Jack n'y avait pas mit son grain de sel. Elle rappela fermement à son mari qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide et que la ferme lui appartenait à elle, car son père avait exigé un contrat de séparation de biens. Le vieil homme tempêta en vain. Il ne se calma que quand sa femme le menaça de mettre la ferme au nom de leur fils. Il ne devint pas gentil ou même aimable, mais il arrêta ses plus viles insultes.

Jack et Ennis travaillèrent tout l'hiver à la ferme Twist. Au printemps suivant ils durent faire un choix. Jack avait prévu de rejoindre le rodéo, mais il ne voulait pas laisser Ennis seul car le jeune homme souhaitait continuer à travailler au ranch. Mme Twist lui avait demander de rester un peu plus, et comme il était nourri et logé il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'autres choses. Jack en était encore à se demander quoi faire quand Ennis eu sa discussion avec John Twist.

Ennis avait supporté du mieux qu'ils pouvait les remarques méchantes du père de Jack. Pendant tout l'hiver il avait prit sur lui, acceptant d'être rabaissé juste pour que Jack et sa mère ne se sentent pas trop coupables. Mais maintenant qu'il avait décidé de travailler pour Mme Twist, les choses devraient changer. Il attendit donc que Jack et sa mère soient partis faire des courses à la ville pour fermer à clé la porte de la grange ou le père de Jack travaillait. Personne ne sut jamais ce qui s'était réellement passé dans cette grange, tout ce que Jack sut fut que son père avait fait un faux mouvement et qu'il s'était cassé la jambe. Jack et sa mère mirent les bleus sur le visage de John sur le compte de sa chute. Ce fut Ennis qui le conduisit chez le médecin et le vieil homme sembla lui en être reconnaissant. En tout cas il ne dit plus jamais aucun mal sur Ennis ni sur son fils après cette fameuse chute.

En voyant le changement d'attitude de son père, Jack décida de rester aussi à la ferme. Si jamais le vieil homme retournait à ses mauvaises habitudes alors il serait toujours temps de partir et d'emmener Ennis avec lui. Très vite tout le monde sut que Jack avait décidé de rester et cela devint le centre de bon nombre de conversation pour quelques semaines, puis un nouvel événement vint chasser ce sujet. Personne ne prêta attention à l'employé des Twist, car, après tout, un ranch ne pouvait pas être gérer seul. Le fait que l'employé des Twist les accompagnaient le dimanche à l'église ne choqua personne, bon nombre d'employeur faisaient de même avec leurs employés célibataires.

Ennis et Jack adoraient les chevaux, et ils décidèrent au début des années 70 à commencer à faire leur élevage sur une partie inexploitée de la ferme. Durant les années suivantes cette activité prit de l'ampleur et bientôt elle devint l'activité première du ranch. Les chevaux des Twist étaient connus dans tout l'état et les acheteurs venaient de partout. Jack et Ennis ne devinrent jamais milliardaires mais le ranch fut débarrassé de ses dettes. Ennis resta travailler chez les Twist et tous dans le voisinage regrettèrent de ne pas avoir trouver ce parfait employé avant les Twist. Jack et Ennis restèrent célibataires, mais comme on disait dans le coin, c'était des choses qui arrivent. Jamais ils n'eurent à regarder derrière eux pour voir si on ne venait pas les attaqués dans la nuit. Et il faut dire que seul un fou aurait risqué de s'introduire dans le ranch Twist après que les chiens se soient occupés du dernier voleur qui avait tenté de voler les chevaux.

Ennis ne regrettait qu'une chose. Son frère refusait de le voir. Ennis avait écrit à K.E qu'il partait travailler à Lightening Flat après avoir fini son travail à Broke back sans donner d'adresse précise, et il avait continuer d'écrire à son frère durant les dix années suivantes. Il avait ainsi apprit que Alma s'était mariée avec l'un des anciens collègue de travail de Ennis. Il avait su qu'ils avaient eu trois enfants et qu'ils habitaient maintenant en ville. K.E semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire remarquer à son frère tout ce qu'il avait raté, comme si Ennis pouvait regretter quelque chose ! Puis au bout de dix ans la confrontation avait eu lieu.

Jack et Ennis avaient amener quelques uns de leur plus beau chevaux à la foire de Casper cette année. C'est la que K.E les avaient vus. Il avait invité Ennis à venir manger et Ennis avait décidé qu'il était plus que temps de dire la vérité à son frère et de lui présenter Jack. Dire que K.E l'avait bien prit serait mentir. Il avait tout d abord été trop surprit pour dire quoi que se soit, mais après sa colère avait prit le dessus. Il avait trainé son jeune frère en dehors du snack et il l'avait plaqué contre un mur. Ennis n'aurait jamais cru que son frère puisse le haïr autant , mais cela ne lui fit pas changer sa décision. Jack était celui qu'il aimait et K.E devrait l'accepter. Les deux frères se séparèrent sur des mauvais termes et aucuns d'entre eux ne voulu faire le premier pas, surtout pas après que K.E eu menacé Jack de le frapper avec une barre en métal si il s'approchait à nouveau de lui.

Mis à part cela Ennis ne regrettait rien. Il avait choisit sa vie et il entendait bien la mener à sa façon. Malgré tout il espérait au fond de son cœur que son frère comprenne un jour. En tout cas tant qu'il avait Jack il serait heureux, et c'était le plus important. Après tout, quelque soit nos préférences sexuelles nous cherchons tous le bonheur et quand on le trouve on fait tout pour le garder, cela n'est que trop humain.

FIN.

J'espère que vous avez aimer. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. J'ai une autre idée de fic mais elle n'est pas encore aboutie donc il vous faudra patienter un petit peu. Merci de me laisser une review et à bientôt.


End file.
